


The Double Date

by Movie_Popcorn



Series: Alpha Chris/Omega Sebastian [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Date Night, Double Date, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Sebastian, Omega Tom, Post Mpreg, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Popcorn/pseuds/Movie_Popcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sebastian Evans have a boring normal life. They are married with three kids and enjoy their normal chaos. When their friends Chris and Tom Hemsworth invited them out for a night on the town, they got to see a whole new side of chaos.</p><p>**Complete**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian groaned as he heard his cell phone start to ring. He rolled over and dislodged his sleeping toddler off of his chest. 3am. Who the fuck? He quickly picked up the phone and mumbled a quiet “Hello?”

“Good. You are up.” Fuck. Tom.

“It’s 3am…” Sebastian murmured as he slowly stood up from the bed. Chris’s head lifted and gave him a confused bleary-eyed stare. “Tom,” Sebastian mouthed. Chris snorted and shook his head as he lay back down. 

“I have an emergency. That fucking rat bastard,” Tom slurred slightly. Sebastian sighed as he walked into his on suite bathroom. The bright lights nearly blinding him as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He flopped down on the closed toilet seat and rubbed at his eyes. Why did they have to use those new fucking light bulbs that Chris insisted that they had to buy? He didn’t care about the cost savings. They were too damn bright.

“What did he do?” Sebastian sighed, silently praying that he will not have to bail Tom out of jail. Again. It’s the same old story, just slightly different and more dramatic every time. Tom and his mate will fight. Stupid actions will be done. Then they will fall back in love with each other and fuck each other’s brains out.

“He hasn’t come home. He said he went out for drinks with the guys in his office. And he’s still not home! He’s cheating on me. I swear he is.”

“I doubt he’s cheating on you. He loves you,” Sebastian tried to reason. Truth be told, with the insanity of their relationship he’s surprised no one has ever cheated. They accuse each other all the time, but so far nothing has been proven.

“Then where is he?”

Sebastian bit his lip. He had no idea. “Maybe he got too drunk and is sleeping it off at a buddy’s house? Or maybe he had car trouble?”

“Oh? Car trouble, huh? Well tell me, Seb. Where is your husband? Because there are two people Chris would call if he had car trouble. It would be your Chris or me. So tell me, where is he?” Tom snarled.

Sebastian scrunched up his face and cracked open the bathroom door. He smiled softly as he watched his husband snore on their bed. Their youngest, Sean, appeared to be on a mission to try to shove his big toe into this father’s nose as he slept half on top of him. Sebastian could feel his heart ache slightly at the sight. He was so happy that he never dealt with the drama that Tom and Hemsworth dealt with. Chris always came home right after work. He wanted to be around Sebastian and the kids as much as possible. He was such a good father and husband.

“He’s in bed, isn’t he,” Tom growled in the phone. 

Sebastian snapped out of it and gave a quiet. “Yes.”

“I fucking knew it!” Tom shrieked. Sebastian had to quickly pull his phone away from his ear.

“Oww! No need to blow my ear drums!”

“That cheating fucking bastard. I’m going to burn all his fucking clothes. I’ll show him not to fuck with me!”

“Please do not burn his clothes! Remember what happened last time!” Sebastian pleaded. He really really did not want to have to bail Tom out of jail. 

“It’s too late. I’m doing it.”

“Maybe you could get revenge in a way that will not get you arrested for arson?” Sebastian bit his lip.

Tom snorted. “And what kind of revenge could I do, huh? What would you do if this was your Chris? Let me guess. You would cry and try to fix it by getting pregnant with your billionth kid.” 

“You are drunk and being mean. I’m hanging up.”

“Don’t hang up. I’m sorry,” Tom groaned. “I’m just so pissed. I think he’s really cheating on me.”

“Like I said, he probably just got too drunk and passed out at a buddy’s house. I’m sure it’s fine,” Sebastian said gently. “I’m going to go back to bed. Don’t do anything crazy. Call me in the morning.”

“Whatever,” Tom grunted and clicked off the phone. Sebastian slowly got up and walked as quietly as he could back to bed. He gently pushed his sleeping son back over on top of his father and climbed back into bed.

“What happened this time?” Chris murmured, keeping his eyes firmly shut. He reached a hand over to softly stroke Sebastian’s hip.

“Chris didn’t come home tonight,” Sebastian whispered, melting into the touch of his mate. 

“Do I need to go out looking for him?” Chris yawned and rubbed some sleep out of his eyes before finally opening them.

“No, no,” Sebastian shook his head. “Go to sleep, you have to be up for work in like,” he leaned over the side of the bed and scowled when he saw the time. “Two hours.” 

Chris grunted and leaned over, careful not to move their sleeping son before pressing a gentle kiss to Sebastian’s lips. 

The next morning was the usual chaos in the Evans household. Sebastian stood in front of the stove making pancake after pancake. It was hard to make enough food to feed three growing Alpha boys as well as a full grown Alpha man. “Boys! Sit down and eat!” Sebastian put his hands on his hips and gave one hell of a mom look. His oldest two froze in terror of the look and climbed into their chairs. 

Sebastian shook his head and went back to making breakfast. Little hands grabbed the bottom of his worn pajama pants. Sean was staring up at him with his little arms outstretched begging to be picked up. Sebastian picked him up and rested him on his hip as he threw more pancakes onto a plate. “Come on boys, eat up. Your father needs to take you to school,” Sebastian laid the plate onto the table.

Hunter, their second, pouted. “Please cut,” he stuck out his bottom lip and gave Sebastian his own puppy eyes. 

“Do not give me that look,” Sebastian kissed his forehead and managed to slice up the pancake with only one free hand. It’s amazing the things you learn to be able to do one handed after you have kids. Sean was rubbing his face against Sebastian’s worn extra large sleep shirt, trying to get as much as his mother’s scent as possible as he sucked on his thumb. 

“Tired?” Sebastian cooed as he rocked him gently. “Me too, honey.”

“I don’t want to go to school today,” Derek, their oldest huffed as he shoved another large bite of pancake into his mouth. “Why does Sean not have to go?”

“He’s too little just yet. Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Sebastian wiped at Derek’s mouth with a napkin as his son tried to push him away. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Chris walked up behind Sebastian, gently giving him an ass slap. “You heard if we are still doing our double date tonight?”

Sebastian laughed and pushed at Chris with his free hand as Chris started to kiss his neck. “I haven’t heard anything yet, but even if it’s a no, we still have your mom babysitting tonight.”

“A night with Tom and Chris. Nothing can be more exciting than this,” Chris laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shhh, it’s okay. Close your eyes,” Sebastian cooed as he walked around the nursery with his youngest cradled to his chest. Chris had gone to work and had taken the oldest two to school. It just left Sebastian and Sean home alone. It was currently naptime, which meant that Sebastian was now in battle with his baby.

“No!” Sean wailed miserably, kicking his legs and pressing against his mother’s chest. “No nap!” 

“I know you are sleepy,” Sebastian said gently as he rocked him. This was never fun. He had already been smacked in the face during today’s great battle and he just wanted his little boy to go the fuck to sleep. He was tired and he wanted to get some work done around the house.

“No!” Sean argued. His eyes were closed and he was fighting sleep less and less. Sebastian knew he was exhausted. He had no idea why this kid hated naptime so much. 

“There we go,” Sebastian smiled into Sean’s hair. God, he smelled so good. He still smelled like a baby. There are few smells that are better than that. Sebastian pressed his nose along the soft brown hairs of his son’s head as he felt a happy warmth spread inside of him. He loved this. He really did. No matter all that bad shit that came with parenthood, this was the best feeling in the world. He loved holding his little boy. 

“I love you,” he cooed softly as he laid down the little alpha. He stood by his crib and smiled softly as he watched him sleep. He was getting bigger. Soon he was going to be upgraded into a big boy bed. Sebastian wasn’t quiet sure if he himself was ready for that big change. He bit his lip as these thoughts raced across his mind and pressed a hand to his belly. They could have another. Chris and he always wanted a large family. They talked about having two more. They both really wanted to have an omega. 

Sebastian leaned down and kissed his baby’s forehead as he tucked him into the blanket. He was startled when he heard the doorbell ring. He held his breath for a few minutes and watched his son, praying that he would not wake up. When he was finally sure that Sean was out cold, he hurried over to the door.

“Do not ring the doorbell!” Sebastian yanked open the door and scowled when he saw Tom at the other side. “I just put Sean down for a nap. You almost woke him!”

“Good to see you too,” Tom rolled his eyes as he pushed past Sebastian and walked into the house. “I was showing a house in your neighborhood and decided we needed lunch before our double date tonight.” Tom scowled as he looked Sebastian over. “Although I am not sure I want to be seen in public with you.”  
“What? Why?” Sebastian looked down at himself. Oh. That’s probably why. He was still in his pajamas from earlier. They were covered in old stains as well as stains he got from this morning. 

Tom pulled out his phone and took a picture. “I’m going to hang this on my wall and look at it every time I start to think about having a kid. No, actually, I’m going to put this on a flyer and hand it out at the local high school. No omega would forget birth control if they can see the horrible ugly consequences of it.”

“Not funny,” Sebastian sighed. “I just… haven’t had time to change yet.”

“Is that syrup in your hair?”

Shit. He did have syrup in his hair. “Uh, we had pancakes for breakfast?”

“Oh my god,” Tom stared at him in horror. “How do you live like this? You used to be so clean and fashionable and now you are this! How does Chris even get a boner when he looks at you? Oh god! You probably have sex through a hole in the sheet!”

“We do not!” Sebastian turned bright red. “And he, uh, he has no problem getting an erection,” he hissed.

“Maybe after prepping himself with porn,” Tom shrugged.

“What do you want besides insulting me?” Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest. 

“To talk about last night,” Tom threw himself on the couch. He scowled and threw the toy truck that he accidently sat on, on the floor.

“What happened?” Sebastian sat down next to him.

“Long story short,” Tom began. “Chris is an asshole. I threw out all of his expensive beer. We broke our new dinning room table. And we had definitely top ten best sex ever.”

Sebastian blinked. “What?”

“He said he fell asleep at his friend’s house, Robert something or rather. I don’t believe him. Do you wanna do a stakeout with me?”

“No…” Sebastian frowned. “One, you are crazy. Two, I have three kids.”

“Whatever. You are so boring. Can you do lunch?” Tom asked.

“I can make you something here, but I can’t go out. I just got Sean to sleep.”

Tom snorted and got up. “Then I should get going. If I look at you any longer, I might throw up. Please, please, I’m begging you. Please clean up for tonight. I will lock you in a closet.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I promise I will clean up. Chris is taking the kids to his mother’s house with enough time for me to get ready.”

After Tom had left, Sebastian went to his room and opened his closet doors. Okay. He has to look nice tonight. Something sexy. No gross old nursing tank tops or maternity jeans, no matter how comfortable they are. The kids are spending the night at Chris’s mother’s house so he wants to turn Chris on so much that they have loud passionate sex until the sun goes up. Or they can have sex and sleep like they haven’t been able to in years. 

After pulling back some of the clothes he wears often, he found some of his old bar outfits. He smiled as he grabbed a pair of skinny jeans. He remembered these jeans. Chris fucked him in the club bathroom when he wore them. He wondered if they would still have them same effect. 

He yanked off his pajama bottoms and stepped into the jeans. The waist seemed a little smaller than he remembered. Oh fuck. He couldn’t even get these jeans past his thighs. He knew he gained a bit of weight since having kids, but not that much. He yanked a bit more on the jeans even though it was futile. He couldn’t fit. He yanked them off and threw them on the bed, glaring at them. Do not cry, he kept telling himself. So no jeans and apparently he’s so ugly it’s a wonder his husband can get hard. Okay, now there are tears. Tonight is going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Chris gets home and they finally go out! Hope you all are liking it!


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian sighed contently as he felt the warm water spray down his body. It felt so good to be able to shower in peace. No child coming in wanting something. No husband coming in because he can’t find something. Chris was at his mother’s house dropping off the boys for their big night out. They found that it is always better to have Chris do the drop off without Sebastian. It caused a lot less tears that way from both Sebastian and the boys. Sebastian always felt so guilty every time he had someone else watch his children.

Just as he bent down to pick up the conditioner he had on the floor, he heard a deep voice rumble behind him. “Hey gorgeous.” Sebastian shrieked and shot up, flailing his arms in the process. He turned around to see a startled Chris trip and slam into the stone wall of their shower. Chris’s arm hit right where the stone was cracked and stuck out some. The same spot that Sebastian had been nagging Chris for weeks to fix.

“Oh fuck!” Chris groaned and grabbed his arm. His whole arm was now covered in blood. 

“Oh no!” Sebastian gasped and grabbed at Chris’s arm. “Are you okay? We need to get you to the emergency room.”

“I’m fine!” Chris insisted. “It’s just a scratch.”

So that’s how Sebastian had found himself sitting naked on his husband’s naked lap in one of the least sexy situations possible. He dabbed the medicine soaked cotton ball more at Chris’s arm. It looked like Chris was right. The cut was not that deep. The water just made the blood look a lot more prevalent. 

“I’m sorry,” Chris said softly as he rubbed his free hand up and down Sebastian’s back. “I did not mean to scare you. It was meant to be a fun surprise. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sebastian pressed a light kiss right above the cut. “Does it hurt really bad?” 

“I’ve had worse,” Chris shrugged. “I’m definitely going to fix that tomorrow, one hundred percent certain. I’m doing it first thing in the morning.”

“Finally,” Sebastian smiled. He put a bandage on Chris’s arm and ran his fingers over his thick forearms, up bulging biceps covered in tattoos, to press them against his husband’s strong chest. He grabbed one of his chest hairs and yanked playfully. “All it took was for you to get hurt to finally do it.”

Chris laughed and rubbed at his chest. “That is not nice. My plan did work a little though. I do have you naked and in my lap.” Chris grinned and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss turned heated very quickly, however it did not last very long. Sebastian quickly got up. 

“We need to get ready. We have to leave in an hour.”

Chris groaned. “We can be late!”

“No, we can’t,” Sebastian said. “I need to retake my shower… How were the kids? How did the drop off go?”

“Fine,” Chris shrugged as he dug around for some boxers. “Not a lot of tears. Mom was pretty quick to distract them with some new Lego’s. Honestly I don’t know if they noticed when I left. Sweetheart, do not give me that look.” Sebastian’s eyes were huge and watery as he chewed on his lip. “They are fine. They love hanging out at Grandma’s house. Do not worry. Mom has both of our numbers and she’ll call if anything happens.” Chris wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist in comfort. “Do not worry. We’ll have fun. Although I do think that my arm is a sign that we should not go out with Chris and Tom.”

Sebastian snorted. “We are going out with Chris and Tom.”

“But, I could fill the back of the truck with some blankets and pillows. We could get some wine and watch the stars instead. It would be very romantic.”

“Stop trying to get out of this,” Sebastian gave Chris a light kiss before going back into the shower.

An hour later, Chris was flopped on the bed watching Sports Center. “Sweetheart, are you ready to go now?” he called.

“Five more minutes!” Sebastian called out. Chris shook his head and grunted. They both knew that it would take longer than five minutes. Sebastian was the type of person that was consistently late to everything. It drove Chris crazy. Their best solution was for Chris to always lie about the time they had to leave. He even changed the time on all of the clocks in their house, as well as the clock in Sebastian’s car. The majority of the time that was what caused them to finally be on time.

Sebastian finally finished getting ready approximately ten minutes later. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

“Not so fast,” Chris grabbed Sebastian by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. “Do you realize how fucking gorgeous you are? We may have to cancel so I can keep you in my bed all night.” He leaned down to suck at his neck. Sebastian giggled as Chris’s beard tickled the sensitive skin.

“Stop! We’ve got to get going. Tonight we get to pretend like we are still young and fun.”

“Young and fun, hmmm?” Chris pulled back. “Like back when we first met? When you were a young giggly nervous little omega that wouldn’t even look me in the eye?”

Sebastian laughed. “I couldn’t help it! You were so handsome. I couldn’t believe you were talking to me.”

Chris put his hand on Sebastian’s lower back and guided him to the car. It was a no kid night so they were able to take Chris’s toy, his 1970 Corvette LT1. Chris spent a lot of time working on this car. It is his pride and joy. Sebastian doesn’t quite get it. It’s a fun car but it didn’t seem to be worth the work. But whatever, it was Chris’s hobby.

“The only reason I had the confidence to talk to you was because I was shit faced drunk,” Chris opened the passenger door for Sebastian and helped him in before getting in behind the wheel. “You were and still are the most beautiful omega I had ever laid eyes on.”

Sebastian smiled and looked down at his engagement and wedding rings and played with them. “I’m glad you did. Really glad. I really love my life, you know. I just can’t imagine not being married to you or not having the boys.”

“You don’t miss being young and fun?” Chris palmed at Sebastian’s knee in between shifting gears.

“No,” Sebastian shook his head. “I can’t imagine living like Tom and Chris. I like being boring and spending our evenings watching Disney movies rather than go out partying.” Truth be told, he was really excited to have a night out. He really was happy and he really did love his life, but it was fun to imagine being carefree with Chris again.

Chris pulled into the parking garage once they finally reached their destination. Chris hated using the valet service and always made them try to find a spot on his own before he would succumb to using it. He didn’t like other people driving his car and avoided it like the plague. Luckily he did have the superpower of always finding a spot. It always amazed Sebastian. If he were going to the exact same place, he would never find a spot, while Chris finds one within minutes. 

“You do look really really sexy tonight,” Chris grinned over at him once he turned off the car. 

“Oh really?” Sebastian said breathlessly as he leaned over to kiss Chris. Chris grabbed his hips and yanked him into his lap. They only just started to kiss again when a knock on the window interrupted them. 

“Goddammit,” Chris muttered as he dropped his hands from Sebastian’s hips. Tom grinned and waved at them as Chris H stood behind him raising an eyebrow.

“How about you guys come inside instead of working on conceiving your next kid in this nasty ass parking garage?” Tom grinned. Time for the night to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian chewed on his bottom lip as he walked into the restaurant. He enjoyed the feeling of Chris’s large hand on his lower back. He felt like it kept him grounded. He was practically shaking with excitement. They were at a restaurant with no play area. There were not any kids menus. This was for adults. No kids. 

“So does it feel good to finally be out of suburbia hell?” Chris H. grinned as they were seated at their table. Sebastian blushed when his Chris pulled his chair out for him. 

Chris laughed as he took his own seat. “Oh man, you could not pay me to move back to the city. In fact, I would like to move further out in the country. Get a bunch of land and let the kids loose.”

“But what can you even do in the country?” Tom wrinkled his nose. “No stores. No restaurants. No theaters. Just sit and stare at cows?”

“Yeah,” Chris grinned. “We would spend all of our time staring at cows.” Sebastian gave Chris a little pinch to stop. He knew Chris wasn’t Tom’s biggest fan but he didn’t want him to start anything. “Besides,” Chris continued, not even flinching at the pinch. “We’d need more room if we expand our family further.”

“You’re pregnant again?” Chris H’s eyes immediately went to Sebastian’s belly. “Didn’t you just have the last one?” 

Sebastian blushed bright red. “I’m not pregnant! I’m very much so not pregnant. Not pregnant and not nursing.”

“Not yet anyway. The night is young,” Chris grinned. Sebastian kicked him under the table and felt satisfied when Chris let out a grunt of pain. 

“The night is very young,” Chris H. grinned. “I think we need a round of drinks to celebrate. We finally got you two out of the house and away from the kids.”

After the wine was served, Sebastian hesitantly took a sip of it. It had been a long time since he drank. It wasn’t that he was against it or didn’t want to, it is just been a while. His youngest was nearly two and they had just gotten him weaned a few months ago. He was never a fan of the pump and dump method so he hasn’t drank since Chris and he made the decision to try to get pregnant with a third. He’ll have to remember to take it slow. 

“So,” Tom clapped his hands together. “We are going to have a good time tonight. There is this new bar that opened up down the street called Secrets. We’ve been once. The place is absolutely amazing. Although this time when we go better be better than the last when you stuck your tongue down the throat of that redheaded bitch.”

“Goddammit,” Chris H growled. “That did not happen, you fucking psycho.”

“I know it did,” Tom hissed. “Jeremy saw you and he told me!”

“Guys!” Chris said loudly. “I don’t know if we are going to hit the bar afterwards. I’ve got to fix our shower tomorrow and the kids will be back. It might be a bad idea for us.”

“Are you joking?” Tom turned his glare to Chris. “The last time we all went out together, you two had to go home early because Seb was too pregnant.”

“I had just gone into labor!” Sebastian said.

“Whatever,” Tom shrugged. “The point is. We never see you guys because you are so focused on staying at home and taking care of babies and shit or being too pregnant,” he glared at Sebastian. “It’s time we treat this as how we used to be. The four of us used to have so much fun. Come on. Let’s go to the bar.”

“Fine,” Sebastian sighed. “We’ll have one drink at Secrets. It won’t be so bad.”

Chris gently squeezed the back of Sebastian’s neck. “Fine, one drink,” he muttered. Sebastian knew Chris was nervous about going out to a bar with those two. Bad things always happened. It would get dramatic. Cops will come a good portion of the time. Chris H. and Tom were great when they were younger and wanted to do stupid things all the time. But Chris and Sebastian grew up and settled down. Chris H. and Tom were not quite there yet. 

“Don’t act like this is a punishment,” Chris H. laughed. “Trust me. This place is really fun.”

“Although the bartenders there are not nearly as hot as the ones at Cowboy Nights,” Tom fanned himself. “Good lord. A bunch of hot alphas wearing low cut jeans, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. Seb, you would be in heaven.” Tom sighed. “But we are banned from there.”

“I wouldn’t go back there even if we weren’t banned from there,” Chris H. grunted. “Who the fuck wants to see some shirtless alphas wandering around?”

“Me,” Sebastian giggled as Tom reached over to high five him. 

“So why are you banned?” Chris asked, choosing to ignore the two omegas. 

“I choked the bouncer,” Chris H. said casually.

“Oh,” Chris frowned, deciding not to push it. “So how is work going?”

“Same old, same old,” Chris H. shrugged. “Haven’t got fired yet and it pays the bills.”

“Some of the bills,” Tom interrupted. “My income is officially higher than his.”

“Oh wow, congratulations,” Sebastian smiled. He bit his lip when he noticed the look on Chris H’s face. “My income is still zero,” he joked.

“Don’t you miss working?” Tom asked. “It’s got to be so boring just sitting around at home all day.”

“Trust me, it is the furthest thing from boring,” Sebastian shrugged. “I feel like I’m always running around. Sean’s home all day and he keeps me busy. Hunter only goes to school for half the day, so I’ve got both of them from noon on. All three of them, or four, I guess if you count Chris, love to absolutely trash the house so I’m constantly picking up after everyone. There are millions of pounds of laundry at all times. We like to go to the park. We do those Mommy and Me classes. There is something always to do. I’m actually never bored.”

“But don’t you miss being around other adults?” Tom asked.

“Sometimes,” Sebastian replied. “But remember, I was a preschool teacher. I was never not surrounded by kids.”

Chris H. still looked furious. “It’s got to be nice having an omega acting as one should act.”

“Well my job is going very well,” Chris said, trying to steer the conversation before another fight broke out. “It looks as though I should be making partner in the next few years.” 

“Well tell me, Chris how does-“

“I have to pee! Let’s go to the bathroom.” Sebastian downed his glass of third glass of wine and quickly stood up, stumbling slightly. He probably should have slowed down like he had planned. He grabbed Tom’s arm and practically dragged him to the bathroom. “Please stop fighting!” he begged as soon as they entered the room. “Please! I want to have fun!”

“Are you seriously drunk?” Tom snorted.

“No, just a little tipsy,” Sebastian sorta lied. He wasn’t full on drunk but he was probably two more glasses away before he was going to get embarrassing. “But please! We listen to fighting all day long with the kids! Please! I want to have fun!” 

“Fine, whatever,” Tom sighed as he leaned against the wall. “We are just having some… problems.”

“The cheating?” Sebastian asked.

“Other stuff,” Tom replied. “I don’t want to get into it right now. We’ll talk later. But I’ll try to stop fighting. If you promise me to actually be fun and be my best friend from college again instead of some soccer mom.”

“Deal,” Sebastian smiled. “Tonight, I am not a soccer mom.”

Tom suddenly hugged him and Sebastian froze. Tom was not the touchy feely type. “You know I love you, right?” Tom whispered.

“Erm, I love you too,” Sebastian stammered and awkwardly hugged him back.

Tom smiled and pulled back. “Great. Here.” He pushed a pill into Sebastian’s mouth. Before he could react, he had swallowed it.


	5. Chapter 5

“What the fuck was that?” Sebastian screamed, shoving at Tom.

“Nothing,” Tom said as he grabbed Sebastian’s wrists to try to stop him. “It’s just something to make you relax and fun.”

“What. Was. That?!” Sebastian stuck his finger down his throat and leaned over the sink. 

“Stop it!” Tom grabbed at his hand to pull it out of his mouth. “That is absolutely disgusting!” 

“What did you give me!” Sebastian ripped his hand from Tom’s and kept trying to gag himself. 

“It’s nothing you haven’t done before!” Tom sighed. “Calm down! It’s nothing bad.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Oh god, what is it? Please just tell me what it was!”

“It’s ecstasy,” Tom said softly and grabbed at Sebastian’s shoulders. “You’ll just drink plenty of water and have a good time at the club.”

“I can’t do ecstasy!” Sebastian shrieked. “I have a family! I’m a member of the PTA! I can’t do drugs!”

“Well you just did,” Tom cocked his hip against the counter. “And I thought we agreed no soccer mom stuff?”

“That was before you drugged me! I need to throw this up,” Sebastian went back to gagging himself.

Tom rolled his eyes. “It’s too late. You are on it. Eww gross.” He scowled once Sebastian succeeded in his task.

“Okay, okay,” Sebastian cleaned out his mouth. Tom raised an eyebrow once Sebastian pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste. “What? Like you have any right to judge me.”

“Don’t be so pissy,” Tom crossed his arms. “You’ll thank me later on tonight.”

“I seriously want nothing to do with you,” Sebastian hissed. “As soon as we get back to the table, Chris and I are going home. I do not ever want to see you again.”

“Sebastian! Do not act like this,” Tom whined. “Don’t you remember doing it before? It’s really fun!”

“Go fuck yourself,” Sebastian snarled as he started to march toward the table. Tom ran up behind him and grabbed his arm. 

“So you are just going to go home and do what? Watch Lifetime and fall asleep? Or maybe go pick up your kids and go back to the same boring life you always live?”

“Or maybe go home and get this drug out of my system!” Sebastian shot back.

Tom sighed. “Look, maybe I didn’t do the nicest thing, but look at your husband.” Sebastian glanced at Chris who was talking to Chris H. “Don’t you think he deserves a break? And he should go out and be reminded of who you were when he met you?”

“I haven’t changed that-“

“Don’t interrupt. You have totally changed. You used to be so much fun. Your legs used to be in the air due to men fucking you, rather than your legs being in the air due to stirrups holding them while you push out your millionth baby.”

“I only have three-“

“I said don’t interrupt. I’ve been out with you guys tons of times. You would dance and fuck in the bathroom, in the car, and one time on the dance floor. You were fun! Now you guys want to go home at fucking 8 o’clock. Remember when we all used to go out and get shitfaced drunk and have a blast?”

Sebastian sighed. “Yeah, but-“

“Do you remember how Chris couldn’t go on the guys fishing trip last weekend because one of your spawn was sick?”

“Please don’t call my children-“

“He’s a good dad! He doesn’t get to go out and do anything because of you,” Tom grabbed Sebastian’s shoulders. “He never goes to the bars with the guys. He always goes home to you! I’m not his biggest fan but he is a good dad. And now you are wanting to drag him home and not have any fun and sit around with your boring ass all because of one little tiny pill.”

“It’s more than just one little-“

“You are such an uptight bitch!” Tom threw his hands in the air. “You’ve done it before. You know what to do. No one has to know. I mean, goddamn. You are the most uptight bitch I know! It’s a wonder Chris hasn’t left you. I fucking would have. It must be miserable living with you!”

Sebastian sniffled. “He hasn’t been able to go out in a long time. And he is a really good dad. And husband.” He looked down at his wedding and engagement rings and twisted them. “Maybe I do need to lighten up.”

“There we go!” Tom grinned. “That’s the Seb I know.”

“Do you really think he would leave me?” Sebastian asked in a small voice as he kept playing with his rings. 

“Alphas want someone sexy. They want someone fun. They don’t want to deal with some frumpy stay at home mom,” Tom answered. “I don’t think he’s packing his bags yet, but he will one day if you don’t change.”

“Then I’ll try to be fun,” Sebastian stared at Chris. Maybe he did need to try harder to be sexy and fun. 

“You okay?” Chris got up as soon as they walked back and put his hands on Sebastian’s hips. “You were gone for a while.”

“Omega stuff,” Tom shrugged. 

Sebastian nodded and gave Chris a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Chris replied. “Something wrong?”

“No,” Sebastian shook his head. “You ready to go to the club?” 

“Babe, are you sure?” Chris cupped Sebastian’s face. “You look upset. Have you been crying?”

Chris H. scowled. “Oh Jesus Christ, what did you say to him?” he glared at Tom.

“Nothing!” Tom said defensively. 

“I know how you get when you’ve had a few drinks,” Chris H. glared. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” Sebastian said. “Everything is fine. Right now, we just need to go out and have a good time.”

“Sweetheart, if you want to go home, it’s fine,” Chris whispered in Sebastian’s ear. “We can pretend my mom called and the kids are sick and get out of here. You look so upset.”

Sebastian shook his head and pressed his hands against Chris’s chest. “I’m fine. I want to go out and have fun. Like what we used to do.”

“Alright,” Chris nodded. “At any point you want to leave, you tell me.”

“I promise I will. I love you so much.” He threw his arms around Chris’s neck.

Chris kissed his temple and wrapped his arms around his waist. Once Sebastian let go, Chris turned to Chris H. and Tom. “I guess we are ready to go.”

Sebastian can do this. He will handle the drug. He will be sexy. He will make his husband want him. He can do this.


	6. Chapter 6

Of course the first thing that greeted them as they walked up was the most scantly clad people that Sebastian had ever seen. He saw omegas with their chests out, tits and pecs everywhere. Everyone wearing the most skin tight pants ever made. Sebastian could swear that he saw an alpha in such tight pants that he could make out the veins on this dick. He looked down at his own clothes. He had on his skinny jeans with a simple black dress shirt. He felt totally out of place. 

“Feeling kinda old?” Chris whispered in Sebastian’s ear. 

“Yes,” Sebastian snorted. “But at least I’m not as old as you.”

Chris laughed. “I only have you beat by two years!”

“Two years is two years,” Sebastian pulled Chris in for a kiss. 

“Ow ow!” Tom catcalled. “You get you some, Seb!”

Sebastian blushed and pulled away from Chris. “Trust me, I will be getting laid tonight.”

Chris mock gasped and covered his heart with his hand. “You think that I’m that easy?!”

Sebastian giggled. “I know you are!”

“Well only when it’s the sexiest omega I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Chris grabbed a handful of Sebastian’s ass.

Tom grabbed at Chris H’s arm and wrapped it around himself. “Stop that,” Chris H. pulled his arm back.

Tom sighed. “You seriously cannot still be mad.”

Chris H. shrugged and stared straight ahead while they waited for the line to move.

“You guys okay?” Chris asked as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

“Just peachy. I love having my masculinity questioned in front of friends,” Chris H. grunted. 

“I didn’t lie! I make more money than you! You cannot be mad about that,” Tom rolled his eyes.

“It’s not just that,” Chris H. shrugged. 

Tom stopped dead in his tracks and gave Chris H. an icy look. “You are an asshole.”

“Hey!” Chris called. “I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you, but let’s have a good night, alright?” he gently swayed with Sebastian in his arms. 

“Sure, we’ll have a fantastic night. I can definitely do that. Can you, Chris?” Tom glared at Chris H. “Or should we talk about more of our failures?”

“I vote for no more failures!” Chris said as he pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s neck.

Sebastian frowned and grabbed at Tom’s hand and held it. “You wanna talk?”

“Later,” Tom sighed and turned away from Chris H. and stared straight ahead. 

Sebastian leaned back against Chris’s embrace as a million thoughts went through his head. He has never seen Chris H. and Tom behave like this before. They have always fought, they did even back when they first started dating. But their fighting was never anything too serious. They just loved to scream at each other, destroy some things, and then fuck like there was no tomorrow. He hates to admit it, but he wonders if they are thinking about divorcing. Tom would tell him if that were true though. Tom tells him everything. Right now he needs to focus on being sexy.

He smiled to himself when he felt Chris press up a little closer from behind. It seems as though the skinny jeans have worked a little. He may have felt like a fat cow when he put them on, and he definitely feels like a fat cow in this sea of supermodels, but it feels like Chris at least finds him appealing. Sebastian pressed back against Chris to feel his body even closer. He still cannot get over how hot Chris is. He swears he could feel the outline of his six pack abs against his back. He grabbed a hold of Chris’s forearms that were around his waist and slid his hand against it. It felt good. He could feel how strong they were and every strand of hair and vein on them. It actually felt really good. A little too good. Fuck. The ecstasy. 

“Chris,” Sebastian breathed and turned around in Chris’s arms. He was going to tell him about the drug. Let him at least be aware of the situation that they were currently facing, but he couldn’t once he saw the look on his face. Chris’s eyes were dark and he looked like he was ready to fuck Sebastian against this gross brick wall that was by them. He pressed his palms against Chris’s hard chest and leaned up against his ear. “I can’t wait to have you tonight.”

“Fuck,” Chris groaned. “You wanna just leave and go fuck all night?”

Sebastian shook his head. “We can’t leave Tom and Chris.”

“They will be fine without us,” Chris pressed his large palms against Sebastian’s ass. “You are seriously looking fucking sexy as hell. My dick feels like it might break the zipper.”

Sebastian giggled. “Stop it! We can’t just leave them when they are fighting.”

“Sounds like an even better reason to leave them,” Chris squeezed Sebastian’s ass.

“You are horrible,” Sebastian kissed Chris’s cheek.

“Come on,” Tom grabbed at Sebastian’s hand as they finally made their way into the nightclub. “Why don’t you two go get us some drinks?”

Sebastian was totally overwhelmed when he walked into the club. It was loud. The beat was thumping throughout the whole club. Sexy, half naked model looking people were grinding against each other. Lights were flashing everywhere. 

“That was a total jerk move,” Tom said to Sebastian when both Chrises left to get some drinks at the bar.

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Tom sighed. “I’m going to try to find the hottest alpha here.”

“Wait, what?!” 

“Don’t freak out. I just want to make Chris a little jealous. He thinks he has me and I want him to know he has to work for it.”

“He does have you! You are married!” Sebastian said.

Tom shrugged. “I’m just so tired of him hooking up with random omegas and thinking that I’m just going to put up with it. Fuck that. Fuck him. If he can do it then so can I.”

“I thought that none of that was proven,” Sebastian pursed his lips.

“Well no, but it’s pretty obvious that that’s what’s going on.”

“Tom, you are being absolutely ridiculous,” Sebastian grabbed his arm. Wow skin felt nice.

“I just want him to prove himself to me,” Tom pulled his arm from Sebastian’s grasp. “Don’t you ever want Chris to prove that he wants you?”

All the time. “No,” Sebastian said. “I have the rings to prove he wants me!”

Tom smirked and held up his left hand, showing that it was bare of any rings. “Looks like I need to find another way, huh? Oh hello! Mister tall dark and handsome at one o’clock.”

Fuck, tonight was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

“Tom, you cannot be serious,” Sebastian grabbed his forearm. “Please do not start anything. Do not cheat on your husband. I don’t care what Chris does, you cannot be cheating.”

“I am not going to cheat,” Tom insisted. “I am just going to flirt a little, maybe dance a bit.”

Sebastian groaned. “This is a total mistake.”

Tom grinned at him and started walking to the man. Sebastian couldn’t get a good look at the guy, but he had to admit from what he can see, the man was handsome as hell. He’d probably go for Tom. Sebastian had always been a little jealous of Tom. He was so tall and thin. Sebastian was by no means short at all, but he didn’t have the super tall leggy look that Tom had. And he could never match the thinness that Tom had. Even if Sebastian never ate again he would still be thicker. 

“Seb!” a very familiar voice called out. Sebastian looked in the direction of the voice only to realize that the man that Tom was about to go flirt with was none other than Anthony Mackie himself. Relief flooded him instantly. 

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian asked as he walked toward a grinning Mackie and a very struck out looking Tom.

“Beautiful omegas and a good beer selection,” Mackie grinned. “Although looks like the omegas here are extra beautiful tonight since you decided to show.”

Sebastian blushed. “Stop that. Pretty much every omega here is more beautiful than I am.”

Mackie shook his head. “None of them got hips like you, Sexy Sea Bass.” 

Sebastian laughed. “I don’t think my husband will like you staring at my hips.”

“Where is that husband of yours?” Mackie asked.

“Getting drinks,” Tom interjected. “How do you two know each other?”

“We dated in high school,” Sebastian answered. “All throughout high school actually. And since the world is beyond small, he actually works with Chris as well.”

Mackie threw his arm around Sebastian’s shoulders. “Biggest mistake of my life was breaking up with this pretty thing.”

“Oh shut up,” Sebastian blushed and pushed Mackie’s arm off of his shoulders. “I did the breaking up anyways.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Mackie laughed.

“What is going on here?” Chris asked as he walked over to the three of them. He handed a drink to Sebastian. Sebastian wasn’t quite sure what it was but it looked fruity as all can be. Chris just had a beer in his hand. 

“Well I was just trying to score with this pretty little thing right here but his husband just came and interrupted,” Mackie answered.

“Oh shit, you should totally beat his ass,” Chris grinned.

“That I should,” Mackie laughed and punched Chris in the shoulder playfully.

Tom smirked over at Sebastian and Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You are not sleeping with him!” he mouthed.

“So is he good in bed?” Tom mouthed back. Sebastian just rolled his eyes. “Chris, where is my Chris?” he asked.

“Not sure,” Chris shrugged. “Went outside for a smoke and haven’t seen him back yet.”

“I’m sure he did go out for a smoke,” Tom sighed. “If going for a smoke means getting a blowjob behind the dumpster in the back alley.”

“Do I want to know?” Mackie asked.

“Oh fuck no,” Chris hurriedly answered. 

“Well noted,” Mackie replied. “Man, I swear, I’ve had no success tonight. You got this whole club and the prettiest omegas are the ones standing in front of me and both taken.”

Chris laughed. “Dude, I think it’s time to try online dating. Or go for one of Sebastian’s single mom friends.”

Sebastian was totally ignoring listening to Mackie’s woes of being single. He was as closely pressed up against Chris as humanly possible. He loved feeling the pure strength in him. He was busy running his hands up and down his husband’s side as he enjoyed feeling his strong arm wrapped around him. He was watching Mackie talk, just watching his lips move but not comprehend any words. He always enjoyed Mackie’s mouth. He wondered what it would feel like to be in bed with both of them. Feeling one of them use his mouth, while the other fuck him from behind. He pressed himself further against Chris at that idea. Mackie had a great dick. Chris’s was still his favorite, but Mackie’s was amazing. He shook his head. Those are not the kind of thoughts a married person should have. He shifted slightly, trying to ignore the feeling of himself getting slick.

“Babe, you okay?” Chris asked as he tightened his hold on Sebastian. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian breathed as he pressed a kiss to Chris’s jaw.

He glanced over and saw Tom and Mackie talking. He should stop them. He had no idea what Tom was going to say or what the two of them were going to do, but then he felt Chris slide his hand down his pants and all thoughts of doing the right thing were gone.

“I want you to fuck me so bad,” Sebastian whimpered.

“How bad?” Chris slid a finger over Sebastian’s hole.

Sebastian grabbed Chris’s face and brought him in for a searing kiss. His body was so hard pressed up against Chris’s that you couldn’t even push a piece of paper between the two of them. Teeth were clanging, tongues were clashing. It was the messiest but hottest kiss that Sebastian had ever had. 

“I need you so bad,” Sebastian whimpered against Chris’s mouth. “Please Chris. Please!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris grunted. He yanked his hand out from inside of Sebastian’s pants and pulled him into one of the bathrooms. It was for alphas only, but thankfully it was empty. Chris slammed the door shut and locked it before roughly pressing Sebastian against it. “Fuck, look at you…”

Sebastian whined in the back of his throat as he worked to undo Chris’s belt buckle. The goddamn thing was a lot harder to work than he remembered. Chris knocked Sebastian’s hands away and picked him up. He put him down on the bathrooms tiny, slightly dirty sink. Sebastian could feel his ass get wet from splashed water and soap. “Sorry this isn’t as romantic as I had planned,” Chris yanked Sebastian’s pants off. Sebastian had gone commando. It was always easier when he was dealing with skinny jeans. 

“Fuck you are so wet,” Chris ran his finger across Sebastian’s hole again. 

“Please don’t tease me!” Sebastian begged as he spread his legs wider, knocking off the soap dispenser with his leg. “Do not prep!”

Chris nodded and undid his pants only enough to pull his dick out. He pressed Sebastian’s legs further out, hitting the hand dryer in the process, turning it on. Chris lined his cock up against Sebastian’s hole and pushed in. It burned. It was painful. It always was when they used no prep, but it felt perfect. Sebastian eagerly welcomed the burn and pressed back against Chris. Feeling the ecstasy course through his system made Chris’s dick feel even better. Every thrust became so much more. Sebastian could see the sound of their skin slapping together as Chris eagerly thrust into him. 

“Fuck Chris! So good,” Sebastian whined as he threw his head back, hitting the scum covered mirror. 

“You are mine, you are fucking mine,” Chris grunted as his thrusts became erratic. 

“Yours, yours,” Sebastian panted. He could practically taste Chris’s cock, it was up him so far. 

Chris grabbed Sebastian’s dick and started to pump it with his thrusts. He was going to come soon. They both were. 

“Come on, beautiful, cum,” Chris groaned in Sebastian’s ear as he tightened his grip. Sebastian whined as he felt his body contract and an orgasm pour out of him. Chris only thrust a few more times before emptying himself inside of Sebastian. 

Chris stood there, still buried deep inside of Sebastian and panting hard before he started laughing. “We haven’t had sex in two weeks and we just fucked in a club bathroom!”


	8. Chapter 8

“We should do it again,” Sebastian panted from his spot on the sink. He flinched a little when Chris pulled out.

Chris leaned in and kissed him softly. “Or maybe we can find a better place to continue?”

“I would be fine with that,” Sebastian giggled. “This place is really gross.” He looked down at his scum covered hands and gagged a bit before bouncing off the counter and trying to wash everything within reach. 

“It really is,” Chris pulled up his pants. A small foil packet fell out of his pocket and Chris bent down to pick it up. He stared at it for a while before his eyes went huge. It was a condom. “FUCK!”

“What?” Sebastian asked.

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh shit,” Chris groaned. He threw his face into his hands and rubbed it before he yanked on his short hair. “Goddammit! I am so sorry, babe.”

“What happened?” Sebastian asked. They just had the best sex since forever and now Chris is freaking out over something that fell out of his pocket. This was ridiculous. 

“Fuck, this one is 100 percent my fault,” Chris continued. 

“Chris, tell me what is going on,” Sebastian demanded.

“I didn’t fucking use a condom,” Chris sighed.

“So?” Sebastian frowned. “We haven’t used condoms since we’ve been married. I’m on the pill.”

Chris gave Sebastian a strange look. “Sweetheart, you are still on antibiotics. Remember, you and Derek were sick last weekend. I had to cancel my fishing trip.”

“Oh,” Sebastian burst out laughing. “We might have made a baby in a nasty club bathroom.”

“Is something wrong? You are not acting like you,” Chris frowned. “This isn’t fucking funny.”

“This is hilarious!” Sebastian laughed as he put his hands on his belly. 

“How drunk are you?” Chris asked, cupping Sebastian’s face and looking into his eyes.

“I’m fine,” Sebastian giggled and threw his arms around Chris’s neck. They wanted to wait a bit before having another kid. They had the conversation the night prior. They knew they were going to have sex tonight, but Sebastian had demanded that Chris wear a condom. He wanted to have their fourth when the timing was a bit better.

“You are going to be fucking pissed at me tomorrow,” Chris groaned and rested his forehead against Sebastian’s. 

“No, I won’t be,” Sebastian smiled and kissed him. “Now let’s go get more drinks before I have to quit for the next couple of years!”

“Babe, seriously, you are acting strange,” Chris grabbed Sebastian’s hips. “This isn’t you. You should be freaking out and screaming at me. Why are you so calm about this? And not just calm, you are laughing about it? This is a big deal. We seriously could have conceived.”

Sebastian shrugged. “Nothing might have happened. Just because I’m on antibiotics doesn’t mean I got pregnant. Come on. Don’t be such a party pooper. Let’s go have fun!”

Chris furrowed his eyebrows as he stared down at his giggling mate. Something was definitely up. It probably has something to do with Tom. Fucking Tom. He was going to find out what was going on. This was not his Sebastian. “Alright,” Chris conceded. He’ll find out. “Let’s go get another round.”

Chris threw his arm around Sebastian’s waist and walked with him back over to the bar. As they were going there, Chris H. grabbed Chris’s shoulder and stopped them. “Where’s Tom?”

Chris shrugged. “No idea. He wandered off somewhere.”

“He was talking to Chris’s coworker last time we saw him,” Sebastian piped up.

“Coworker? Alpha or omega coworker?” Chris H. asked.

“He’s an alpha,” Sebastian answered.

“Of fucking course he’s an alpha,” Chris H. grumbled. “I have to go find him.”

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Chris told Sebastian once Chris H. left to go find Tom. “I have a feeling I’m going to have to break up a fight by the end of the night.”

“Do you think that Tom is going to have sex with Mackie?” Sebastian asked.

“I would hope that Mackie has better standards than Tom,” Chris grunted. 

Sebastian giggled. “Oh stop it. You know that Tom is good looking. You just hate him.”

“I don’t hate him. I just don’t like him,” Chris said. “He always seems to either get you in trouble or hurt you somehow. I don’t like how he treats you. Especially lately.”

“He’s been my best friend since college.”

“I know. Maybe you should, I don’t know, get a new best friend. Someone who is a mom. And isn’t fucking Tom.”

“No,” Sebastian pouted. “He’s been there for me a lot. He means a lot to me. He’s not all bad. I don’t know why he’s been such a massive asshole lately. He won’t talk to me about it. But something is going on. And I’m not replacing him.”

“I know. I can’t make you ditch your friend. I just… I wish he would stop hurting you,” Chris sighed.

Sebastian bit his lip and considered telling Chris about the drug. He should. He really should. But he didn’t want to tell him and make him hate Tom even more. Maybe he just won’t say anything at all to Chris. It will get out of his system sooner or later and then they can all put this behind him. Chris will never know, so he won’t hate Tom more. And everyone will be happy. But that would mean keeping things from his husband. That would be wrong. 

“Chris, there is something I have to tell you,” Sebastian took a hold of Chris’s hands.

“What’s going on?” Chris asked. “Does it have something to do with how you have been acting tonight?”

Sebastian nodded. “Well-“

“What the fuck?! I’m going to kill you!” Chris H’s voice could be heard screaming from across the club.

“Dammit,” Chris grunted. He put his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders. “Please hold this thought. I have to go make sure he doesn’t get himself arrested.”

Sebastian nodded and followed Chris to see what was going on. He’ll tell him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short. I'm stuck at home with the flu so I had to post an update!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the well wishes! I am feeling a lot better now. You'll finally find out what is going on with Tom this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

“What is going on here?” Chris asked as they finally reached the location that Chris H. and Tom were. Chris H. was gripping Mackie by the collar of his shirt, his face was red and twisted in rage. There was an overturned table by them, drinks were everywhere. Tom was trying to yank at Chris H’s arm to get him to let go as a crowd of people surrounded them. “Hey! Hey! Big guy, put him down,” Chris grabbed a hold of Chris H’s shoulder. 

“Chris, please,” Tom begged as he kept pulling at Chris H’s arm.

“I don’t fucking want anything to do with you,” Chris H growled at Tom and shoved Mackie back against the table. “You think it’s a good idea to try to get with another man’s omega? I should rip your fucking head off.”

“Man! I didn’t know,” Mackie straightened himself up and looked at Chris H. in the eye. “He told me that he was married but he was separated. He said he was completely single. I didn’t fucking know. I wouldn’t go after someone’s omega.”

“Bullshit!” Chris H. moved to hit Mackie but Chris stood between the two. 

“Enough of this!” Chris said and put a hand on each of their chests. “I’m not dealing with this shit. Mackie’s a good guy, Chris. He wouldn’t go after someone married.”

“Tom wouldn’t say that we were separated,” Chris H. snapped. 

“But apparently he would cheat?” Chris raised his eyebrows.

Sebastian tugged on Tom’s arm. “Come on, let’s get some air.”

Tom nodded and bit his lip. “I think I really fucked up.”

“I know,” Sebastian answered.

“You are not going anywhere!” Chris H snapped.

Chris grabbed his shoulder. “Let them walk away. Calm yourself down before you do something you regret.”

“I’m done. I’m fucking done with you!” Chris H screamed at Tom.

Sebastian walked with Tom to the patio outside of the club. “What is with you? Please just let me know what’s going on.”

“Well apparently I’m getting divorced,” Tom said bitterly as his eyes welled with tears. 

Sebastian reached out and took Tom’s hand. “He’s just mad. Let him calm down. But please talk to me.”

Tom ripped his hand away from Sebastian’s. “You want to know what my problem is? It’s you.”

“Me?” Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. “What did I do?”

“You sit here with your perfect life. You have your perfect husband. Your perfect kids. You have anything and everything you could possibly want. You do not know what it means to struggle with anything. It honestly makes me sick sometimes to see you. But you are my best friend and I have to see you,” Tom wiped the tears from his life. “But sometimes I just hate you.”

“What do you mean I have never struggled in my life?” Sebastian glared. “How about the whole immigrating to another country and barely speaking any English? Or losing my father? Yeah, Tom, I have never struggled in my life.”

“I don’t need your sarcasm,” Tom snapped. “How about you have never struggled as an adult? Huh? You go and get married super fucking young to a nice guy who makes a good living. You get pregnant the second you decide you want a kid. You have two more. Chris makes a lot of money, you are all happy and you have everything you could possibly want.”

“Tom, stop ranting about my life! What are you upset about? Are you and Chris struggling with money?”

“No! I’m upset about you and your stupid fucking fertility!” Tom screamed.

“What do you care about my fertility?” Sebastian asked. “I have kids. I love my kids. I’m sorry I don’t want to be like you and Chris and get to be wild and carefree all the time. I don’t want that like you do.”

Tom put his face in his hands. His shoulders shook as he cried into them. Sebastian’s eyes widened and he rubbed Tom’s back. “Tom, that is the life you want, right? You don’t want kids?”

“Doesn’t matter if I want them or not,” Tom whispered.

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter? Or course it matters,” Sebastian said softly. 

“It doesn’t matter because I can’t have any,” Tom cried. 

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked. “Honey, are you infertile?”

Tom shrugged. “Sorta. Remember when Sean was a newborn and you made me hold him? I just… I don’t know. Something clicked. He was just so tiny and cute and I thought, I kinda want that, you know? So Chris and I talked and he was so excited. We were going to do it. And then it just never happened. After we tried for a year we went to the doctor and it’s my fault. His sperm is all healthy but I just am all messed up. I’m not ovulating and the mucus is all messed up. It’s just not fair.”

“I’m so sorry,” Sebastian hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

Tom hugged him back and cried against him. “We were saving up for IVF, but who knows now. This whole thing has just fucked us up. We fight all the time now. I feel like he hates me because of this. I feel like he goes after other omegas who can give him what he wants.”

“Is that why you went after Mackie?” Sebastian asked softly. “You wanted to hurt him because he hurts you?”

“Yeah,” Tom sniffled. “I just wanted him to know what it feels like. To be totally rejected.”

“Maybe you and Chris should look into doing some couples therapy,” Sebastian suggested. 

“Couldn’t hurt. We can’t get anymore fucked up,” Tom said bitterly.

“And you know Chris and I will be there for you two no matter what,” Sebastian said. “If there is anything I can do. Let me know.”

Tom snorted. “The only thing you could do would be to carry my baby in your perfect uterus.”

“I would,” Sebastian said without hesitation.

“What?” Tom’s eyes widened. “You seriously would?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian nodded. “Once you two get back on track and stop this bullshit because I couldn’t bring a kid into that environment. I absolutely would carry a baby for you.”

“You can’t be serious,” Tom bit his lip. 

“I am. You are my best friend. You know I would do anything for you. Besides, I’ve had three super easy pregnancies and my deliveries haven’t been that bad, well except for Sean’s but you were there for that one,” Sebastian laughed softly. “You and Chris fix all this mess between you two and if you need me to, I would carry your baby.”

Tom hugged Sebastian tightly and suddenly. “I want to try it on my own and see if I can do it but thank you so much. If I can’t, I’m totally taking you up on this offer. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sebastian hugged him back as a few tears spilled out of his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry for drugging you,” Tom sniffled. 

“You did what to him?” Chris growled from behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

“Chris, honey, do not be mad,” Sebastian slowly got up and put a gentle hand on Chris’s arm. 

“No,” Chris narrowed his eyes at Tom. “Did you just say you fucking drugged him?”

“Chris,” Sebastian grabbed at Chris’s head to get him to look at him. “Everything is okay. He slipped me a little bit of ecstasy but I am fine.”

“He slipped you some ecstasy,” Chris looked like he could kill. “Just some ecstasy. You act like that is nothing. And when did that happen?”

“It happened during dinner when we went to the bathroom,” Sebastian bit his lip.

“And you didn’t think to say anything to me?”

“I didn’t want you to be mad and I wanted us all to just enjoy the night,” Sebastian replied quietly. “Honey, do not be mad. Everything is okay.”

“It’s not okay. It’s not fucking okay,” Chris growled. “When will you stop covering up for him?”

“Don’t yell at me,” Sebastian sniffled. 

“He drugged you! That’s a fucking felony!”

“Chris, I-“ Tom began.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Chris snapped. “You stay the fuck away from Sebastian and my family. I don’t want to see or hear from you again. This is the final straw. I am sick and tired of your bullshit and I am not allowing you to hurt my family anymore. You can go be a psychotic bitch and torture someone else.”

“Do not speak to him that way!” Chris H. stormed over to the three of them. 

“I can speak to him how I want to. He fucking drugged Seb,” Chris clenched his fists. “And you probably condone that action, don’t you? Because that’s the kind of shit you two do.”

“Chris, stop,” Sebastian cried. “There’s no need to do this. Everything is fine.”

“Listen to your pretty little mate,” Chris H. shoved his hands in his pockets. “Tom probably did it so that little thing would actually enjoy himself for once in his life. Tom may be a psychotic bitch but at least he’s fun, unlike your uptight bitch.”

Chris punched him. Hard. Chris H. dropped to the ground and wiped the blood off of his mouth before getting back up. Tom grabbed at Chris H’s arm and helped him wipe the blood off. 

“Hey! You all need to get out of here,” the bouncer walked over to the four of them. “Get out now, before I throw you all out.”

“We are leaving,” Chris grunted. He grabbed Sebastian’s hand and stormed out of the club. He didn’t bother to look if Chris H. and Tom were following. Sebastian tagged along, struggling to keep up with Chris’s fast pace. 

“Chris, calm down,” Sebastian cried. “You are hurting me.”

Chris stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and pulled Sebastian into his arms and held him. “I’m sorry.” Sebastian could still feel the hard tension in Chris’s body. He was still enraged. 

“Please calm down,” Sebastian whispered. “You are scaring me.”

Chris kept holding Sebastian and kissed his temple. “I love you. I don’t want you to be scared of me.”

Sebastian nodded against Chris’s chest and threw his arms around him, hoping to help calm him down. After a moment of holding each other, Chris spoke up. “You ready to go home?”

“Absolutely,” Sebastian nodded. “Can you drive?”

Chris nodded. “I only had three beers over the course of the night. I’m good.”

The ride home was a quiet one. Sebastian kept looking over at Chris’s hands on the steering wheel. He was holding it so tightly, all of the veins on his hands and arms stood up. He wanted to speak up. He wanted to say something to help defuse the tension but he didn’t know what. Chris was pissed. He had every right to be. He was pissed at Tom for drugging Sebastian. He was pissed at Sebastian for not telling him what happened. Sebastian didn’t know what to say. 

Chris pulled the car into the garage and got out of the car. He walked around to the other side and helped Sebastian out too. Sebastian hated this silence. Chris normally loved to talk to him. Once they got into the house, Chris finally spoke up. “Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?”

“I’m fine,” Sebastian bit his lip.

“You should eat something and drink something,” Chris walked into the kitchen. “It’ll help you sober up.” He grabbed a large muffin that Sebastian had made earlier that day and a bottle of water. “Eat all of this and drink all of this.”

Sebastian picked at the muffin. “Are you mad at me?”

“Yes,” Chris answered.

Sebastian nodded as he felt the tears pour out of his eyes. He sat down at the kitchen table and ate the muffin as he quietly cried. Chris was pacing the kitchen and checking his phone. 

“Do you need help going to bed?” Chris asked.

Sebastian shook his head. “I’m fine.”

Chris nodded. “I’ll make a bed for myself on the couch.”

“You aren’t going to bed with me?” Sebastian asked with wide eyes.

“Sweetheart, I just can’t tonight,” Chris sighed. “I’m just too pissed.”

Sebastian sobbed. “Chris, please don’t do this to me. I love you.”

Chris knelt down beside him and took Sebastian’s face in his hands. “I am mad at you. I am furious at you, but do not ever think that means that I do not love you or care about you. I just need to be away from you for a little bit, okay?”

“Sure,” Sebastian got up from the table and walked upstairs, not wanting to look at Chris. He went to the empty upper level. No children, no husband, just nothing. His heart hurt. This was supposed to be a fun night with just him and his husband. He stripped out of his clothes and yanked on one of Chris’s old shirts before climbing into bed. He hugged Chris’s pillow and tried to will himself to sleep. Maybe tomorrow things will get better.

Sebastian lay there and stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. The bed was too big. It was too empty. He needed Chris. He needed to go get his husband and make his bed feel like his again. He just didn’t know how Chris would feel to have him go down there again. He sat up in the bed. Whatever. He didn’t care if Chris wanted to be away from him. He needed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to update a Night to Remember but I just had to knock another chapter out of this instead. Hope you enjoy! One more chapter to go!

“Chris?” Sebastian whispered. He saw Chris lying on the couch. He was clearly wide awake. Chris didn’t say anything and just opened his arms up for Sebastian. Sebastian smiled softly and climbed on top of him. 

“Mmm, I missed you,” Chris said as he wrapped both arms around Sebastian. “I’m sorry for being so mad.”

“You had a right to be mad at me,” Sebastian said softly as he snuggled into Chris’s chest. “I’m so sorry for not saying anything. I just didn’t want to ruin the night. You deserved some fun.”

Chris frowned. “And you think you don’t? Baby, if anyone needs some fun, it would be you.”

Sebastian smiled and laced his fingers together with Chris’s. “You are the one who works and takes care of all of us.”

Chris laughed softly. “You are the one that takes care of us, sweetheart. You make sure all of our needs are taken care of. Hell, your job is a lot harder than mine.”

“I love you,” Sebastian whispered. He sat up and leaned down to kiss Chris.

“I love you too,” Chris mumbled against Sebastian’s lips before deepening the kiss. “I love you so much.” Sebastian squeaked as Chris moved him so that he was straddling him. 

“Are you trying to hint at something?” Sebastian giggled as he wiggled his ass against Chris’s crotch. 

“I don’t think I’m doing much hinting,” Chris laughed as he thrust up against Sebastian. “Let me see your beautiful body.” He tugged the shirt off of Sebastian and grinned at him. “You are seriously the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.”

Sebastian blushed. “You aren’t too bad looking yourself.” He was thankful that Chris only slept in his boxers. Chris grinned and lifted Sebastian up enough so he could pull off his boxers, before moving Sebastian to pull off his underwear. “You are making me feel like a rag doll!”

Chris laughed. “I’m sorry!” He reached behind himself and dug into the side table drawer. “Fuck, no condoms there.”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian leaned down and kissed him. “We don’t need to use them. We already did it once without it, why not a second time.”

Chris raised his eyebrows. “You know we are basically having unprotected sex, right? Which means there’s a chance we may end up with another kid.”

“I know,” Sebastian answered as he rocked against Chris’s erection. 

Chris moaned and grabbed at Sebastian’s hips. “And you are fine with this?”

“Yes,” Sebastian panted. Chris easily shoved two fingers inside of him and moved them around.

“You may end up getting pregnant,” Chris continued as he slid a third in. 

“Fuck, I know!” Sebastian snapped. “Just fuck me already!”

“If you are sure,” Chris pulled his fingers out and placed them on Sebastian’s hips. He helped him ease down onto his cock. They both moaned as they felt the two of them become one.

“Feels so good,” Sebastian moaned as he started to rock his hips. Chris held onto Sebastian’s hips and let him set the pace.

“You are so beautiful,” Chris groaned. “I love looking at you. Your body is so amazing. You are so beautiful.”

Sebastian bit his lip as he rocked his hips faster. “Chris…” he gasped as Chris gave a hard thrust up. The thrust ended up nearly knocking them both off of the couch. 

Chris laughed as he grabbed to steady the two of them. “I don’t think this couch is big enough for this.” He eased out of Sebastian. Sebastian whined at the loss.

“We can make it work,” Sebastian pouted.

Chris grinned and got up. He threw Sebastian over his shoulder and walked up the stairs. Sebastian squealed and hit at Chris’s ass. “You could have given me a warning!”

Chris laughed and threw Sebastian on the bed. “I thought you liked surprises. I believe you have told me before that romantic surprises are your favorite.”

“Yeah, romantic,” Sebastian giggled up at him.

“This is very romantic,” Chris climbed on top of him and kissed him. Sebastian spread his legs eagerly and allowed Chris to get between them. Chris leaned down and kissed him as he pushed back inside. 

Sebastian moaned as the delicious full feeling of his husband’s cock inside of his body. “Chris, I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart, so much,” Chris groaned as he started to give deep short thrusts. “I am so sorry I upset you. You are my everything.”

“You are my everything,” Sebastian wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.”

Chris leaned down and took Sebastian into a kiss as he continued his thrusts. He slid a hand down to pump at Sebastian’s cock in times with his thrusts. “You are perfect. I love you. I love you. I love you,” he repeated.

Sebastian arched his back and closed his eyes as he let out a muffled cry as he came. Chris only gave a few more thrusts before coming deep inside of Sebastian. They stayed there and kissed for a while before Chris pulled out and pulled Sebastian into his arms. 

“Are we okay?” Sebastian asked quietly as he ran his fingers through Chris’s chest hair. 

“Yeah, we are more than okay,” Chris murmured. He lifted Sebastian’s hand and kissed the palm. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Sebastian nodded. “I just want to sleep.”

“Then sleep, sweetheart,” Chris said softly as he ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. 

“I don’t ever want to sleep without you next to me,” Sebastian whispered as he closed his eyes. 

The next morning came way too fast for the two of them. Sebastian groaned as the light flooded the room. “I feel like shit,” he murmured.

“You want me to get you anything?” Chris asked as he tugged on his boxers.

“Maybe a bullet to the forehead,” Sebastian whined and put the pillow over his head.

“Anything but that,” Chris laughed and leaned down and kissed Sebastian’s head. “I’m gonna go pick up the boys.”

“I’m gonna go vomit,” Sebastian flew out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Chris winced as he heard the sounds of hurling coming from the bathroom. 

“So, uh, this reminds me,” Chris walked into the bathroom and rubbed Sebastian’s back. “Do you remember what we did last night?”

“I remember everything,” Sebastian said in the toilet bowl. 

“And you remember what we did?” Chris asked.

“I remember that I can’t trust you to wear a condom,” Sebastian murmured.

“Are you angry?” Chris asked.

Sebastian sighed and sat up. “No.” He placed his hand on his belly. “If we have a baby coming then we have a baby coming.” He smiled brightly. “Maybe we’ll finally get our girl.”

Chris smiled back. “Nah, I only make boys.”

“Asshole,” Sebastian laughed and threw a towel at him. 

“But I’m your asshole,” Chris kissed the top of Sebastian’s head. “I’ve got to go get the boys.”

After Chris had left the room, Sebastian stood up and turned to the side as he looked at himself in the mirror. He could be pregnant. He placed his hand on his belly and pushed it out as far as it can go. He wanted to wait. He wanted to wait until the boys were a little older and a little more independent but he would be thrilled to have another little baby in his house. Hopefully a sweet little girl, although he would still love another boy. His eyes filled with tears, he wasn’t sure if it was due to the hangover or what, but he couldn’t help it. He could be having another baby. More little hands and tiny feet. A sweet little baby that will depend on him for everything. God, he wanted it. 

“Mommy!” a tiny voice shrieked and Sebastian smiled and groaned when the pain hit his head. Time to go back to the real world.


	12. Epilogue

Three months later

“RAWR!” Chris growled as he popped out of the water in their pool. Hunter and Derek screamed as they jumped on top of their father, trying to kill the monster. “You will never defeat me!” Chris growled in his best monster voice. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes from and smiled from his spot sitting next to the pool. He watched as the boys screamed and tackled their father. Water was splashing everywhere. He rubbed more sunscreen on Sean who was trying desperately to get off of his lap to go join his older brothers. “I know you want to go play but we don’t want you to get burnt,” he cooed. 

“Mama, no,” Sean pouted as he tried to push Sebastian’s hands off of him.

“Mama says yes,” Sebastian giggled and kissed the top of his head. Sean was turning two in two weeks and Sebastian couldn’t believe it. His sweet little baby was growing into a big boy. Sebastian was having a hard time with it. “Come here, sweet boy,” he cuddled him close to his chest. “My sweet little baby.”

“Mama,” Sean whined. He loved being cuddled by his mother. Absolutely loved it. But his brothers were having fun with their father. It wasn’t cuddle time, it was play time! 

Chris looked over and grinned once he saw that Sean had his sunscreen on. He hunched over in the water and tried to look as playfully menacing as he could. “The monster found a new captive,” he grabbed Sean and pulled him against his chest in the water. He slipped his little floaties on and wandered back to where Derek and Hunter were.

“You can’t take my baby brother, monster!” Derek shouted as he jumped on Chris’s back. 

“Be careful with Sean!” Sebastian shouted as he made himself comfortable on the lawn chair. It always made him a little nervous when the boys would play so aggressively in the pool. The boys always seemed to play aggressively. Chris always laughed when Sebastian would share this concern with him. They were boys, Chris would say. That’s what they do. 

The doorbell ringing pulled Sebastian out of his thoughts. “Be careful!” he shouted again before going through the house to answer it. He smiled softly when he saw Chris H. and Tom on the other side. “Hey guys.”

Tom pulled Sebastian into a tight hug. “Hey. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Sebastian hugged him back, frowning to himself when he felt how thin Tom had gotten. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Tom nodded. He looked pale and looked as though he had lost a bit of weight. Tom didn’t have any weight to lose.

“Hey you,” Chris H. smiled and handed Sebastian the bouquet of flowers he was holding. He set down the case of beer and pulled Sebastian into a hug as well. “I’m glad we are doing this little get together.”

“Me too,” Sebastian smiled and hugged him back. “Chris, or the monster right now, is in the pool with the boys.”

“The monster?” Tom raised his eyebrows.

Sebastian shrugged and laughed. “The boys are trying to defeat him. I don’t know. It’s one of their games. I’m just glad I’m not the damsel in distress this time!”

“The joy of having kids,” Tom said softly.

“It is,” Sebastian bit his lip. Tom looked awful. He knew how badly Chris H. and Tom wanted to start a family and didn’t want to rub his in their face. “So how was the marriage retreat?”

“Good,” Chris H. smiled and put his arm around Tom’s too thin waist. “We had a blast.”

“Yeah,” Tom nodded and smiled up at Chris H. “We really did. It was a nice little getaway. And we worked through a lot of stuff.”

“That’s fantastic!” Sebastian smiled.

“Mommy!” Hunter screamed and hurried into the house, still soaking wet and threw himself into Sebastian’s arms. “Sean is hurt!”

Sebastian went pale. Chris walked in carrying Sean who was sobbing. Sean was reaching for Sebastian as soon as he saw him. “He’s fine. He just got a little bump on his head. It just scared him,” Chris said as he handed Sean over to Sebastian. 

Sebastian snuggled Sean close. “What happened?” he asked as he rocked him back and forth. “Mommy’s here. Shhh. Baby, it’s okay.”

“He managed to knock a flower pot into the pool and on his head,” Chris said. 

“How did a flower pot even end up by the pool?” Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he kept trying to calm down Sean. He glanced over at Tom and Chris H. who were watching awkwardly. “We’ll talk later.”

Chris grimaced and kissed Sebastian’s temple. “Alright. Love you, sweetheart.”

“Go dry off,” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “This is the joy of kids and an overgrown child who I call my husband.”

Tom smiled. “It’s kinda sweet how he just wanted you when he got hurt.”

Sebastian shrugged as he rocked Sean gently and patted his back. “I’m mommy.”

“No one cares about Daddy when Mommy is around,” Chris added as he walked back in with a towel. “Food should be ready to go if you guys are hungry. I grilled! I didn’t touch an oven or stove,” he added when he saw the look on everyone’s face.

“I wonder if our kids will be like that,” Tom whispered to Chris H. as they followed the Evans family to the back patio. 

There was a lot of food sat upon the outdoor table. Burgers, grilled corn, potato salad, various fruits and veggies, as well as several pies. 

“I helped Mom make the pies,” Derek said proudly as he took his seat. 

“Thankfully this one doesn’t take after his father in the cooking department,” Sebastian smiled and kissed the top of Derek’s head. 

“So uh got this for you, man,” Chris H. said as he handed Chris the case of beer. 

“Great,” Chris grinned. “Goose Island IPA. Love this stuff.”

“So we are good?” Chris H. asked. 

Chris nodded. “Yeah.” Sebastian rolled his eyes as he watched them interact. Of course they would just barely speak to each other, share a couple of beers and be fine. The Monday after the whole double date, Tom and Sebastian got lunch and spent a couple of hours crying and hugging. Stupid emotionless alphas. 

Both alphas cracked open a beer before they sat down. “You want one, Tom?” Chris asked.

“No thank you,” Tom shook his head as he pushed around the food on his plate. He looked like he was going to vomit at the thought of food. Sebastian was getting worried. He looked down at the mountain of food on his plate and blushed a bit.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked. “Tom, you look sick.”

“That’s because I am sick,” Tom answered. “No, no, not bad,” he added on quickly when he saw the look on Sebastian’s face. “It’s morning sickness.”

“What?!” Sebastian shrieked.

“Holy shit, Sebastian!” Chris covered his ears and slammed his head on the table. “I think you shattered every window in this house!”

“You are pregnant!” Sebastian gasped, choosing to ignore Chris. “Oh my god!”

“I’m due February 10th,” Tom smiled brightly. 

“I’m due January 15th!” Sebastian flew out of his chair and hugged Tom tightly. 

“You are pregnant too!?” Tom said excitedly. “Well I figured I should have guessed. You only eat this much when you are pregnant.”

“Oh my god, we get to be pregnant together!” Sebastian squealed.

“Oh hell,” Chris mumbled.

“So how did it happen?” Sebastian asked. “I thought you couldn’t conceive naturally.”

“It didn’t happen naturally,” Tom answered as they both returned to their seats. “After everything that happened on our double date, we went home and talked and decided to just empty out our savings and do it. I had some connections to a fertility doctor so we were able to get right in and the IVF worked!”

“Oh my god! You are going to make me cry. I’m so happy for you,” Sebastian said as he cried.

“So how did this come about,” Tom grinned and pointed at Sebastian’s poofed out belly.

Sebastian wiped his tears and blushed. “Um, we had a really good time in the club bathroom.”

“Seb!” Chris put his hand over Sebastian’s mouth. Chris H. and Tom cracked up laughing. 

“What?” Sebastian giggled and pulled Chris’s hand off his mouth.

“Your mommy is crazy,” Chris leaned over and said to Sebastian’s belly. “Your brothers already know this, but you are just learning.” He kissed it softly.

“You are mean,” Sebastian tried to break past his smile and pout.

“You love me,” Chris smiled.

“I really do,” Sebastian smiled. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story! I also hope you guys are enjoying the prequel, The Beginning of a Good Thing, and the one shots, A Night to Remember. I do plan on doing a sequel to this story. I have the below ideas. Let me know what you think!
> 
> -Their pregnancies together  
> -An Evans family vacation  
> -Seb and Tom enjoying a Moms Night Out while the Chrises are stuck at home with the kids.


End file.
